


I Would Never Lie

by araniladin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dress Up, F/F, First Kiss, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araniladin/pseuds/araniladin
Summary: Weiss wants to keep an eye on Blake after she rejoins the Team in Haven, and dragoons Ilia into helping her.





	I Would Never Lie

“I need your help,” Weiss said. “I need to spy on Blake and Sun.”

“I’m in,” Ilia said, grabbing her mask and standing.

“No, no, not like that.” Weiss grabbed the mask out of Ilia’s hand and placed it back down. “They are going to get tea, and I want to listen in. It’ll be less suspicious if we didn’t wear all black and hide on a roof.”

Ilia looked down at her outfit, a black, skin tight suit with her sword and dust cartridges on it. “Uh…”

“Come on, you look my size.” Twirling, Weiss walked out of the room. That butt was much bigger than her own, but she opted not to say anything.

In her own room, a too well organized room that had spots for her school books still, Weiss pulled a red dress out of the closet. She held it up, frowned, and tossed it onto the bed. Peasant blouse and long skirt? Weiss tossed that onto the bed. White dress and bolero jacket? Onto the bed. Pencil skirt and fitted top? They did have similar sized chest, but that one joined the rest on the bed. A corset and dress held Weiss’ attention for a bit, but it joined the rest on the bed.

“Do you have anything with shorts? Or maybe pants?” Ilia said, not the most comfortable in skirts and dresses.

Weiss glared over the top of a green flared dress before pushing it at Ilia. “This’ll look good on you.”

Ilia blushed, taking the dress. Reaching up, she started undoing the buckles on her suit. When the chest piece fell open, Weiss turned a pretty shade of pink and spun around.

“Oh, should I change in the bathroom?” Ilia felt her own blush creeping up her cheeks.

“Yes, please?” Weiss said, pointing to the door that lead to her bathroom. Holding the top to her chest, and the dress in one hand, Ilia skittered into the bathroom.

It smelt of fresh fallen snow, a clean sharp scent that Ilia had noticed around Weiss. Grabbing one of the bottles from her vanity, Ilia tried to read the label, but it had a lot of extra letters and a few oddly placed apostrophe. The whole thing screamed expensive, and Ilia put it down.

Stripping out of her clothes, the struggle of putting on a dress began. Why would the zipper be in the back? Reaching around, she could manage to place a finger on it, but not move it up. With a sigh of defeat, she opened the door, and poked her head out.

Weiss had also changed: a short black skirt with a white double breasted vest over a black, long sleeve shirt, white thigh high socks and black boots. A black and white purse sat on the table next to a small green one that matched Ilia’s dress. The girl had ran off with a matching wardrobe. Ilia was never going to understand these humans.

“Weiss, could you give me a hand with this?” Ilia stepped out, holding the dress to her front as she turned around. “I’ve never understood why dresses are made this way. It’s so hard to put on yourself.”

A warm hand pressed against Ilia’s back. Weiss stilled, and Ilia turned her head to catch Weiss mouthing a “Wow” before the zipper moved up her back.

“It’s so that the zippers and buttons do not interfere with the lines of the dress, and they can be covered with-” Weiss offered a cropped white cardigan,”-with accessories. Here, let me take in the bust a bit.” Grabbing something on Ilia’s back, the high waist of the dress fit snuggly against her breasts, granting them a bit of a lift.

“There, now aren’t you pretty.” The smile Weiss flashed at Ilia washed away all the anxiety of wearing a dress. Even if the stupid thing did not have any pockets.

She put on her old boots without a word from Weiss.

“What are you doing?” Weiss asked as Ilia grabbed her sword and pushed it into her new purse.

“Taking my weapon with me?” Ilia said, feeling ashamed. “I mean, there's no belt on this dress, and walking around with a weapon in my hands just feels like I’m going to cause problems.”

“We’re just doing a little spying in a tea cafe,” Weiss said. “How much trouble can we actually get in?”

Ilia shrugged. “It is Haven?”

“...You’re right, let me grab some dust.”

After stuffing her own purse, Weiss and Ilia stepped out of Weiss’ room. Yang poked her head out of her room, right next to Weiss’.

“Hey, what are you guys up to?” She eyed both of them, and her smile became a grin. “Going on a date?”

Weiss sputtered. “What, no. No, we’re just out for a walk, and I want to show Ilia Haven. What makes you think it’s a date?”

“Yeah, it’s totally not a date,” Ilia said, talking over Weiss. “Just going to check out some sights with Weiss in this dress she loaned me.”

Yang opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again. “Well, okay, you two have fun on your not date.”

“We shall,” Weiss said. Twirling around, she looped her arm in Ilia’s and dragged her out of the house.

Ruby pushed open her door, a matching grin on her face. “Are we going to follow them?”

“Ruby! That would be horrible,” Yang said. Pulling out her sunglasses, she slid them on. “Let’s do it.”

Weiss lead Ilia to a little cafe not too far from the port of Haven. Wide ocean filled their view, and the salt air added a bite that made Ilia glad she had a coat. Weiss flicked her white hair over her shoulder, the breeze catching it as it floated back down

“See them?” Weiss whispered, looking around.

Ilia scanned the room, before spotting Sun facing them, a familiar black haired girl facing away from them.

“There,” Ilia said, tilting her head at the pair. Sun frowned at something Blake said, pulling his white shirt closed against the cold. Man liked to show off his abs, but he paid for it as well.

“Find us a seat, I’ll get drinks,” Ilia said, moving towards the cafe bar.

“Espresso, two shots,” Weiss said. “There is money in the purse. Get whatever you want.”

Ilia walked up to the cafe bar, ordering Weiss’ coffee and debating on what she wanted. Seeing that they serve flat whites, Ilia ordered one for herself. The barista, a bearded man who looked like he needed a good night’s sleep and not more coffee, told her he would bring the cups out to her. Using Weiss’ money, she left a generous tip, which received a grunt of appreciation from the barista.

The booth Weiss picked had them sitting right next to Sun and Blake. Weiss lay huddled in the corner, looking to everyone who could see her that she was trying to listen to the people next to her.

“That isn’t how you do that,” Ilia said, sliding into the booth across from her. “You need to look like you belong here, not like your a teenager trying to peek into the girl’s shower.”

Weiss sat up. “How would you know what that looks like?” She leaned hard against the wall separating them from Blake and Sun.

“It’s just an expression, from school and stuff,” Ilia blushed, slouching in her seat.

“Hmm.” Weiss smirked but then Blake spoke and her face became serious.

“They’re all on their way up here,” Sun said. “I’m not sure what to do.”

“You’re their teammate, I’m sure they won’t be too harsh on you,” Blake said, voice full of compassion.

“But, what if Neptune is mad? I haven’t spoken to him since the Fall of Beacon.” In the short time Ilia known him, she had never heard Sun sound this sad.

“Why not?” Blake asked.

“Cause I knew he could be upset I ran off without him,” Sun let out a loud sigh. “I’d love to have taken him with me, but you know how he is with water. And you decided to take a boat.”

“I never made you come after me, Sun.” Heat entered Blake’s voice. “You need to own up to this.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Sun said, sounding dejected.

“Damn,” Weiss said, leaning back into her seat when their coffee arrived. “I was really hoping for something else.” She sipped her cup.

Ilia sipped her own, hiding a smile. She wondered what Weiss wanted to know.

“-Yang is important to me,” Blake said, and both of them glued themselves to the wall to listen.

This knocked Iia’s cup over, spilling the drink over her hand.

“Ahh,” Ilia screamed before covering her mouth. She hissed in pain, the hot milk burning.

“Wait, that sounded familiar,” Sun said.

Over the top of the partition, the wild blonde hair of a goofy idiot appeared. “Ilia! Weiss! What are you two doing here?”

“Sun, don’t stand on the...” Blake cut herself off. “Weiss and Ilia are on the other side?”

Sun nodded. “What are you two doing here?”

Weiss looked up with panic in her eyes, caught and now scared.

“We’re having a date!” Ilia said, much too loudly. “See, I’m wearing a fancy dress!”

Boots hitting a table alerted them before Blake appeared next to Sun. “Arryn’s Grace, she is. I can’t believe it.”

Sun narrowed his eyes. “Neither can I… I think they were spying on us.”

“Are you calling my date a liar, monkey boy?” Weiss said, anger driving out the panic.

“I’m just saying, if it is a date… how about a kiss?” Sun teased.

“Sun…” Blake and Ilia both said.

“This is totally a date, right Ilia?” Weiss said. “We’d love to kiss each other, right Ilia?”

Ilia turned a bright red, her whole body. “...yes?” She said.

Leaning over the table, Weiss grabbed Ilia’s face and kissed her on the lips.

Her lips were warmer than Ilia thought they should be. Soft, and lovely. Tasting of the espresso she had, but also a bit minty. Ilia unfroze, leaning into the kiss, moving her own lips against Weiss as she closed her eyes...

Which she promptly opened when Weiss slipped her tongue into Ilia’s mouth, opening her mouth and kissing Ilia more. Weiss’ own eyes were closed, although one opened and looked up at a flabbergasted Sun and a blushing Blake. The kiss went on for a few more moments before Weiss broke it off.

Ilia sat back in her seat, breathless and giddy. Warmth spread from her mouth to the rest of her body and Ilia wanted to float away.

Catching her own breath, Weiss watched Ilia through half lidded eyes. Those soft lips curled up into a smirk.

“Well, damn,” Sun said. “Do I leave a tip?”

Blake elbowed Sun hard in the side, and he fell back. “Sorry about him, we’ll let you two get back to your date.”

Ilia and Weiss nodded, smiling at each other. Blake stepped down from the table and dragged Sun away, who protested half heartedly.

Weiss moved from her side of the booth and sat next to Ilia, who turned to smile shyly at Weiss. “Shouldn’t we follow them?”

“I have a better idea,” Weiss said as she leaned over to kiss Ilia again.

“This is a much better idea,” Ilia said, leaning into the kiss.

Across the cafe at another table, Yang turned to Ruby. “I share a wall with Weiss, can I sleep in your room tonight?”

Blake slid an arm around Yang’s neck. “I have some space in my bed, if you’re looking for someplace to sleep tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if anyone wants to follow my writing, I have a [Tumblr](https://ijustwanttowritefanfic.tumblr.com/) if you want to follow my writing and learn about the cool things I'm doing


End file.
